<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fantasmas en el castillo by itscecily</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629315">Fantasmas en el castillo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itscecily/pseuds/itscecily'>itscecily</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marabilia - Iria G. Parente &amp; Selene M. Pascual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:21:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itscecily/pseuds/itscecily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo esto salió por culpa del relato y todo el angst que desencadenó</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fausto de Granth/Ivy de Dione</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fantasmas en el castillo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Las noches en el castillo de Dione son silenciosas, el ruido de las palabras y las conversaciones desaparece y, si acaso, por la noche, lo único que hace ruido son los secretos, aunque son lo suficientemente sigilosos para que no sean descubiertos con facilidad. Los pasillos dejan de ser recorridos por personas que se desplazan de una parte otra y solo los fantasmas que esconden los muros los pasean; los fantasmas y la reina, Ivy de Dione, que como muchas otras noches se encuentra presa del insomnio por el dolor y el recuerdo. Y es el recuerdo del rey consorte el que le pesa y duele. El que hace que su corazón se encoja. El que hace que derrame lágrimas. El que hace que grite a la luna y al destino por lo que le ha robado. El que hace que cada vez que ve a una pareja piense en él. El que hace que cuando ve dos manos entrelazadas piense en cómo se sentía la de él, el roce de sus dedos con los suyos, El que hace que sienta una envidia en lo más profundo de su ser cuando ve a Lynne y a su familia, pensando en que algo así le pertenecía, que ella también podía haber tenido eso y se le fue robado ante sus ojos injustamente por el acero y la sangre, por acciones crueles que se habían desarrollado entre las sombras y que habían arrancado demasiadas vidas en un solo momento. Si tan sólo todo se hubiera desarrollado de otra forma. Si tan solo no hubieran realizado ese viaje. Si él siguiera a su lado, cómo de distinta sería la vida. Y el peso que lleva encima por cómo es.</p>
<p>Ivy todavía sigue estirando la mano esperando atrapar la de él al otro lado, sigue esperando notar sus brazos rodearla; pero ese roce, esa caricia nunca llega. Al otro lado no encuentra en ningún momento otra cosa que un vacío desolador. Donde antes había calidez, ahora hay frío; donde antes había una caricia, ahora hay aire; donde antes estaba Fausto, ahora no hay nada. No. Hay. Nada. Y siente que el aire se le escapa de los pulmones, que no puede respirar; se siente atrapada, perdida.</p>
<p>Han pasado ya muchas lunas desde que él estuvo a su lado por última vez, y todavía no se ha acostumbrado a su ausencia y quizás nunca lo haga. Quizás nunca se acostumbre a que no volverá a verle, a que no volverá a tocarle, a que no volverá a hablar con él, a reírse con él, no volverá a hacer nada con él. Al menos hasta que su tiempo en Marabilia termine para siempre. No es fácil acostumbrarse a la falta de un trozo de su alma, de un trozo de su corazón, de parte de su vida que le pertenecía a él, que se debían a ambos. Eso que los entrelazaba a ambos convirtiéndolos en uno.</p>
<p>Su corazón añora a Fausto tanto que le duele en el más profundo de su ser, a veces incluso desearía no poder sentir ese inmenso dolor. Ha derramado ya demasiadas lágrimas, las suficientes para crear un mar por el que pueda navegar el Libertad. Pero ese dolor es sombra del recuerdo, cara de una misma moneda, y sin uno el otro no podría existir. Si tan solo pudiera verlo de nuevo, una sola vez más. Ver su rostro, sus ojos, su sonrisa y poder decirle lo mucho que le quiere, poder besarlo, poder despedirse, ¿Es acaso mucho pedir?</p>
<p>A pesar de todo el sufrimiento y el dolor que siente la reina por tal separación, en realidad que él no está tan lejos, nunca se ha alejado de ella, aunque ella nunca pueda saberlo. Ivy nunca sabrá que cuando sus mechones bailan con el viento es él; que esa brisa que la acompaña y que le acaricia el rostro es él; Fausto, que nunca la ha abandonado y que nunca lo hará, que sigue caminando a su lado, que sigue con ella desde el otro lado en todo momento. Cuando llora por las noches, él la acompaña; cuando ríe, él ríe a su lado; cuando lee, él se sienta a su lado; en cada momento, él está a su lado.<br/>
Y, aunque él la echa también de menos; aunque desea poder hablarle, decirle que está ahí, a su lado, que no está sola, que no tiene que preocuparse, que no debe derramar más lágrimas por él, porque no se ha ido, no ha desaparecido, no ha dejado de estar con ella nunca y nunca dejará de hacerlo; espera que pase mucho tiempo hasta que pueda hablar con ella. </p>
<p>Fausto de Granth e Ivy de Dione estaban unidos por algo tan fuerte que ni la muerte había podido alejarlos, estaban destinados el uno al otro y nada ni nadie podría separarlos jamás.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Siento si no está muy bien, pero es el primer relato que me atrevo a publicar. Todo tipo de sugerencias son bien recibidas. Gracias por leerme!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>